


You used to be

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: Kim Hyunjin, Hyejoo's room mate have a crush to the most popular and rich girl, Jeon Heejin. Hyunjin asked Hyejoo to be her messenger because she's too shy to ask give Heejin her presents. As times goes by a new feelings will bloom and underrated ships will rise.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Walking inside of an empty classroom is common for Hyejoo, she woke up everyday even the whole city is still covered with darkness, she really doesn't want any attentions from the students. 

The only people that she talks to is the, security guard of their school, her work mates, her roommate, and her only friend in their school. 

Yes, she has a part time job in a coffee shop being a baritsa, she's been working there ever since she turned 18. She doesn't have that close connection with her parents but they do support her. It's good that her parent's are paying the half of her tuition so she doesn't need to work too much. 

She's been living in her apartment ever since she became a collage student, she's taking music composition course, Hyejoo likes composing song and she's good at words so she decided to nurture her talent and start taking classes for it. 

When Hyejoo meet her room mate for the first time she thought the girl, Hyunjin was wierd and cute, always saying 'aeong' for no reason, but they became close when Hyejoo gave Hyunjin the bread that her work mate gave her, she's not in the mood for eating so she gave it to Hyunjin. 

She have her one and only friend in her school, her name is Choi Yerim, she's also taking what Hyejoo's taking but they are in different classroom. When they first met Hyejoo kinda doesn't understand how can Yerim be so positive about everything, she's like a ball of sunshine, always smiling and giving positive vibe. They became close when Hyejoo saw this ball of sunshine struggling to carry some boxes, as the time goes by Hyejoo became comfortable with Yerim and sometimes they hang out specially after exams or anything that made them exausted to make their selves relax. 

Let's back to what Hyejoo's doing.

She was greated by the security guard as usual, she go straight to the garden where she waste some of her time and write some songs for her assignment before the home room president arive and open the room. 

She put her earpods on, cuddle herself to her hoodie and she start writing minutes are passed then she start to feel that someone is looking at her. She look around, her eyes landed on a girl she has a long black hair, straight eyebrows, bunny like eyes, sharp nose,and a pink heart shaped lips. Hyejoo can't stop looking her from head to toe. The girl is wearing a white T-shirt inside and a leather jacket that is covering from the early cold wind, she's also wearing skinny jeans that has a ripped part on the knees and a white converse.

Hyejoo thought she wear so simple but she look so alluring. The girl is standing dangerously near at the pond and the night sky is replaced by a sunrise. As the light hit the water it became more beautiful and the light of the pond hits the face of the girl. It's like a painting came to like and all Hyejoo want is to look at it and treasure what she's seeing right now. 

They made an eye contact and Hyejoo's heart made a flip and she thinks she look like a tomato right now. 

As the girl is about to leave she tripped over a rock and she lost her balance making her thrown into the pond. Hyejoo immediately run to save the girl, she pull the girl's hand to get her out of the water. The girl was drenched and Hyejoo pull the leather jacket away from the girl's body so it won't make her more drenched in water, she took off her hoodie, she wear it to the girl, she rub the girl's shoulders to make a heat and she hold the leather jacket.

" umm, do you have any clothes in your locker? "

" u-uh, yea-h "

" wait, I'll just get my bag and I'll walk you there "

The girl just nod, shivering in cold. Hyejoo quickly get her things and held the girl closer to her so she can give her warmth, they quickly walk towards the girl's locker, the girl took out a jogging pants and a black shirt and Hyejoo led her to the CR so she can change. Hyejoo look at her watch, she widen her eyes, she didn't feel the time, the room president is on the classroom right now and maybe some of her class mates, but she doesn't saw any students at the hall way the thing she hates the most is interacting with others. She left the girl alone and run towards her classroom. 

The girl that Hyejoo saved emerge from the CR and she didn't saw any glimps of the girl that helped her then she remember her jackect.

Hyejoo's still unconsciously holding it until she reached her desk, thankfully there are only few students so she's saved from getting attention from others, she sat down and sighed. She felt that she's holding something wet, she look at her hand and she saw the leather jacket. 

The girl that still wearing Hyejoo's jacket walk to her classroom with her notebooks, she reacher her desk, she put down all of her things and she sat down. The girl started to like the warmth that the hoodie is giving her, it's protecting her from the cold, she cuddle herself to the hoodie and she smell sweet scent of plum with a hint of a vanilla and the girl is getting addicted to the smell. She start to feel bad for the one who saved her, she doesn't given a chance to say thank you, the girl hope she can meet her savior. 

She remember what her savior look, she have long semi wavy hair, straight eyebrows like hers, wolf like eyes, cute nose, and a triangular shape lips and it look so cute at her. She smiles as she remembered how Hyejoo saved her, she just hope that they could meet tomorrow. 

Hyejoo sigh and hang the jacket on the side of her desk, she just hope that will dry quickly but then she remember that it's a leather jacket of course it will be hard to dry, she will wash it when she got home. She smiles as she remember the beautiful girl that own the jacket, Hyejoo mentally beat herself because she just run away from the girl but she hope that they will meet tomorrow. 

As the class started the mind of the two girls wanders around how they will meet again, or are they gonna meet again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coward Hyunjin is the reason why they meet again

Hyejoo woke up late, she panicked and did her things fastly. Her room mate look at her with curiosity. 

" hey Hyejoo, are you okay? "

She asked, she's holding a cup of chocolate milk in her right hand and croissant on the left hand. 

" I'm late! "

Hyejoo screams when she got out of the shower and she forgot to button up her uniform so she's walking around the room with a clear view of her sports bra and her abs. 

Hyunjin turned red because of the view, she eat her bread to avoid Hyejoo seeing her red face. 

Kim Hyunjin, a girl who loves bread more than anything in this world, a sporty, and taking music composition course like Hyejoo in the same school but different classroom. 

A girl who loves bread more that anything in this world. This girl's love to bread is unbelievable, maybe when the eliens came she would probably trade the world for breads, nah just kidding she just love bread. 

She's a sporty. This girl knows how to play any sports speacially football, well she's the team camptain of their varsity team in her school but Hyejoo is much stronger that her, let's just say that Hyejoo is more on strength and Hyunjin is more on tactics. 

She maybe a varsity in their school but her main goal is to be a composer, she like to write songs and that's one of the reasons whe she and Hyejoo get along well. 

Let's get back to what they're doing. 

" but it's only like 30 mins before your classes starts "

Hyejoo sigh and pause for a minute, she's done doing her things though. 

" i know but i don't like attention "

Hyejoo look at her, she's furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that Hyunjin's ears are red. 

" Unnie, why does your ears are red? "

" uhh, Hye, you really should button up your uniform "

Hyejoo widen her eyes and quickly button it up, she clear her throat. 

" uhh sorry for that Unnie, I'm leaving now "

She's on the door steps when Hyunjin calls her. 

" Hye, can you do me a favor? "

" what is it, Unnie? "

" uhh, you see- "

In the other hand, the girl that Hyejoo saved is still waiting on the garden, it's been 30 minutes since she was waiting but even a glimpse of her savior, nothing came. 

She sigh, she decided to go to her class, she's still wearing Hyejoo's hoodie.

" Heejin! "

The girl that Hyejoo saved, Heejin turn her head so she can see who's calling her. 

" oh, hi Wonnie "

She smiles and embrace her friend. 

Let me introduce you to Jeon Heejin, this girl is studying digital arts course, she is well known because of her beauty, and she's came from a wealthy family. 

She's studying digital arts course because ever since she was young her hobby is to draw so she made her decision to be a digital artist, her parents are supportive over her decision. 

She's well known by her beauty, everyone in their department or in other class calls her Goddess Heejin, but can you blame them though? Her beauty is so breathtaking. She has a lot of suitors but she kindly rejecting them all, the thing that she priorities is her studies. 

She came from a wealthy family, Heejin's family own a fashion line, and they are well known because of their kindness, they may be rich but it doesn't mean that money and fame get into their heads. 

In the other hand, meet Park Chaewon or Gowon, she's one of Heejin's friend, has a crush on a particular varsity player, and famous on their department. 

Heejin only have three friends, and Chaewon is one of them, Chaewon is the sassy one, but she most of the times quiet reading a book.

She has a crush on a particular varsity player, maybe you already know who's the person I'm talking about, every play they have Chaewon will always drag her friends to watch them play, she's just too shy to confess.

She's studying perfoming arts, every students in her department will always caught their selves in trance with Chaewon's beauty, that's why she's so famous in her department. 

" Heejinieee, let's go now, I'll walk to your classroom "

" thank you, Wonnie. So what's up? "

" nothing much just walking around and greet some teachers "

" yeah, that's good "

" Hey Jinie. I thought you don't like hoodies? "

" i do like them i just don't wear hoodie often and besides this hoodie isn't mine "

Heejin smile when she remembered what happened yesterday. 

Chaewon saw her smile and asked. 

" is our Heejin finally catching some feelings? "

Heejin immediately blush and shake her head.

" What! No! What are you talking about "

Heejin denies, Chaewon laugh at her reaction and raise her two hand.

" why so defensive "

" Stop teasing me "

Heejin puff her cheeks and Chaewon only laugh at her reaction, as they reach Heejin's class room they bid goodbyes and proceed to go to their respective classrooms. 

As Heejin enter her classroom, her classmates immediately greet her. 

" hi Heejin "

" good morning heej "

" as always beautiful "

" Morning Heejin "

" hi Goddess Heejin "

Heejin laugh when she heard that compliment, her two other friends slash seatmates wave at her, she sit beside them and greet them.

" Hi Chuu, Hi Soulie "

" Hi Heejin! "

" Sup bunny "

" so how's my favorite couple doing? "

Chuu and Jinsoul blushed and Heejin smile wishing she would have a relationship like them or better that what they have. 

" we're good "

" yeah Jinsoul bought me chocolates this morning "

" well i love you, and besides sweet girls deserve sweet presents right? "

"okay love birds don't make me feel, so lonely "

" oh shush, you'll find your own soon "

Chuu said and held Jinsoul's hand as they are occupied with their own world again. 

Heejin sigh and look outside, she really wish the one that meant for her will love her with all they have. 

Lunch

Hyejoo sigh as she goes to the digital arts department holding a box that Hyunjin beg her to give to someone named Heejin.

" I'm not doing that "

" please Hyejoo just be my messenger, i just want to give her this without people knowing that its me "

Hyejoo sigh, she rub her temples, she's going to be late and this is what she is dealing of. 

" alright! The things I'll do for you "

" yes! Thank you, okay on lunch i want you to go to the digital arts department and give this to someone name Heejin "

Hyejoo ruffles her hair, imagining how will people look at her, but it's for Hyunjin so she will just let it slide. 

" Alright, alright, just give to me now! I'm running late! "

" okay, okay, wait a minute "

Hyejoo put her shoes and wait for Hyunjin, she came back with a little box that look so cute and kinda expensive. Hyejoo look at her with raised eyebrow. 

" why are you looking at me like that? " 

" nothing, give it me now "

Hyunjin gave the box to Hyejoo and put it in her bag gently then she immediately run towards the school. 

She sigh as she saw one of students in this department so she asked her. 

" uhh miss, can you help me "

The student look at her and nod. 

" yeah, what can i help you? "

" uhh, I'm finding this girl named Heejin "

" ohh, cmon I'll lead you to her classroom "

" thank you miss "

As they pass different classes until they stand infront of one of the classroom, maybe a the star section. 

" you're lucky that you came here the time that the class just finished, because if not they're maybe outside enjoying their time "

" oh, that's a good thing right? "

" of course, wait here I'll call her to come out side "

The student smile at her then proceed to get Heejin. She lean her back on the wall meters away from the classroom and she inspect the box.

' you're a coward Hyunjin Unnie ' she slightly chuckle on her thought. 

The door opens, the student and Heejin emerge from the classroom and look around. Someone caught Heejin's eyes, she's not sure if her thoughts was right.

" Hey kid! "

Hyejoo turn her head and saw the Heejin that Hyunjin is talking about her eyes widen when she realized that she's the girl that she saved from the pond. 

Heejin's world became slow motion, the girl that she was finding is now in front of her and finding her. 

Hyejoo froze from her spot as she look at the face of Heejin. 

' she's more breathtaking ' Hyejoo thought 

The student walk away from them and got back to her class. 

Heejin walk slowly toward Hyejoo, the frozen girl quickly shakes her head to get out of trance. As they were now face to face Heejin smiles at the taller girl.

" Hi "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now met the main characters which is Hyejoo, Hyunjin, Heejin, and Chaewon. 
> 
> The other Loona members will soon join the story. 
> 
> Are you a ChuuSoul shipper? I am too, they're just cute :>
> 
> What do you think will Hyejoo do next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Heejin :>
> 
> Heejin is accident magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's gonna be a long chapter :>

Hyejoo can't believe her eyes, Heejin's beauty is blinding her. 

" uh, hi we meet again "

She's getting too nervous, she's getting a hard time on composing herself. 

" i never thought you'll be the one that will find me "

Heejin smile at her, she doesn't know but something about Hyejoo is attracting her. 

" umm about that, I'm here because my friend want me to give this to you "

Heejin felt a disappointment and she doesn't know why. 

" oh, umm let me see "

" here "

Hyejoo gave Heejin the box that she's holding, their hand accidentally made contact, Hyejoo blushed and cleared her throat. 

" I'm gonna get back to my classroom now "

As Hyejoo is about to leave, Heejin caught her wrist and Hyejoo face her.

" it's unfair that you know my name and i don't know yours "

" does it matter? "

" yes it does "

Hyejoo sigh and gently remove Heejin's grip from her. 

" it's Hyejoo "

" Hyejoo, I'll keep that in mind "

" do you need anything else? "

" about your hoodie "

Hyejoo only noticed now that Heejin is wearing her favorite hoodie, it does look good on her. 

" you can keep it, i have tons of hoodie in my dresser "

" really? "

" yes, now I'll get going "

" ok by- "

Heejin doesn't finish her sentence when Hyejoo run away from her. She sighs and look at Hyejoo's direction. 

" rude "

She pout and enter the classroom and get back to her desk. Heejin look at the box and decided to open it. 

It has her favorite sweets and a letter maybe a confession letter. 

Jeon Heejin, I've been trying to give you this but I'm too shy to confess my feelings to you face to face, you can't blame me though, you're beautiful. 

I'm saying is, I want to be your suitor, would you like to go on a date with me? 

I'll be waiting on the football field for your answer. Thank you for reading this. 

She read it silently and she widen her eyes when she saw who made it. 

\- Kim Hyunjin 

Let's just say she's a fan and she has a crush on the varsity player. It all strarted when Chaewon will always drag her to watch Hyunjin's game.

She squil quietly and she smile at the letter. 

Dismissal

Hyejoo immediately run towards her work place, getting excited to meet them again. 

Butterfly café, she smiled and open the door. As she open it the strong aroma of coffee hits her nose, it made her feel relax.

The person on the counter look at who open the door and she saw her employee. Hyejoo look at her and smile. 

" Hi Haseul Unnie "

" Hello wolfie "

Haseul, the owner of the café and Hyejoo's kind boss. 

In this café, Hyejoo is knowned as wolfie, because of her eyes and specially her aura. Hyejoo doesn't complain about it, because she also likes the nickname. 

" how's your day so far Unnie "

" it's okay, only few people passed by, because of the time "

Hyejoo's about to respond when someone run towards her and embrace her. She return the gesture and embrace the shorter girl. 

The costumers awwed at them smile how cute they are, specially the height difference. 

" Wolfie!!! "

" it's nice to see you Yeojiniee "

That's Yeojin, Haseul's little sister, Hyejoo is 3 years older than her so Yeojin is 17 years old. She and Hyejoo are close even though sometimes Yeojin like to annoy Hyejoo, she just like to play around with Hyejoo because she loves Hyejoo, of course in friendly way. 

" can you help me with my homework later Wolfie? "

" of course just for my favorite annoying frog ".

" yes! "

They enter the counter and Yeojin enter the office while Hyejoo go to the changing room. 

Hyejoo stand beside Haseul and fixed her apron and hairnet. 

" sometimes i think you're spoiling Yeojin "

" nah i just treat her as my little sister, you do know that i doesn't have any little sister right? "

" I know, I'm just saying though "

" where's KimLip Unnie? "

" she's on her way "

Then the door open and a girl enter the café wearing some jogger, a loose sleeves shirt, some sneakers and her hair is tied into pony tail. She's wiping some of her sweats and look at Hyejoo and Haseul then smile. 

" speaking of "

Kimlip walk toward the changing room to change her outfit and probably take a shower. 

Hyejoo is already making the orders and Haseul is taking the orders from the costumers. 

KimLip emerged from the changing room and stand beside Hyejoo to serve the orders. 

" Hey guys "

" Hey Lippie "

" Hi Unnie "

When she already served all the orders she came back inside the counter and made a small talk. 

" so how's your day guys "

" nothing much "

" school is okay, just did some favor for my roommate "

" oh Hyejoo, Yves is asking when are you visiting her again, she want to do some dance covers with you "

" soon Unnie i just need to finish my things "

" sure, I'll tell her that "

Kim Jungeun most of the people call her KimLip, she's Hyejoo's sister girlfriend, she is Yves back up dancer she's maybe a back up dancer but she still work for this café because she love this place, and she's the one who invited Hyejoo to come work with her.

Ha Sooyoung or Yves, Hyejoo's half sister, they're maybe half sister but they're close. Yves move out from her family when she started to became a trainee to become an idol, and now Yves is an well known idol.

" Hey wolfie, I'm leaving you incharge of the counter for a minute, i just need to check something in the office "

" okay, Unnie "

Hyejoo stand in the counter and took some orders. Then the bell chimes declaring that someone has entered. Hyejoo smile and look who enter the café her smile turn to smirk when she saw who it is. 

It's Hyunjin and Heejin with their hands are interlaced.

' so that box contains something huh Unnie ' Hyejoo thought. She will interrogate Hyunjin later but it's look like they will have a date so it's kinda impossible to happen later. 

Hyunjin and Heejin faced the counter, the bunny is surprised to see Hyejoo working in here, well you can't blame her, Hyejoo is the one who's making the orders so she'll be always on the kitchen. In Hyunjin's case she's been here many time and sometimes she wait for Hyejoo to finish her shift so they can go home together. 

" Hello lovely couple, what you order? "

" one iced coffee Americano, one Iced vanilla latte, and two slices of chocolate cake "

Heejin blushed and held Hyunjin's hand tightly. Hyejoo smile at her view. She took their order and it only took her a minute to finish it. When she came back Hyunjin is still infront of the counter. Hyejoo hand her their orders and smiles. 

" so that box has a cofession letter, am I right? "

Hyejoo teases and Hyunjin blushed and gave a nod. 

" Yeah, thanks for giving her the box "

" its nothing, so are you having a date right now "

" not officially dating, i only asked her to have coffee with me, but she already said she would like to go on a date with me "

" well that's good, now go back to your Heejin, remember don't make a pretty girl wait "

" uh, yeah, see at home Hyejoo "

Hyejoo only nod, Hyunjin return to Heejin and they start to get lost on their own world. 

The door chimes again and a girl with purple hair enter the café. She go straight to the counter and she saw that Hyejoo is in charge with it.

Hyejoo grin when she turn her head to see who's the costumer.

" Yerim "

" Hi wolfie, i didn't saw you this lunch, where did you go? "

" oh just things "

A laugh got Heejin's attention to the counter, she saw Hyejoo with this bright girl in the counter having a talk, she feel jealous for no reason. She shakes her head and return her attention to her date.  
Hyejoo's shift just finished, she's on her way to their apartment then she saw a girl skating then she fall. Hyejoo widen her eyes when she saw that there's an incoming car on the girl's way. 

Hyejoo immediately broke into sprint, she pull the girl's body before it's too late, thankfully she pulled the girl just in time but they fall again and the the girl is on the top of Hyejoo and Hyejoo hold her tightly so that the girl won't have more damage. 

The car didn't stop it just honk on them and thankfully the skateboard isn't damaged. 

Hyejoo force their body to sit up and they we're breathing heavily but the girl is kinda trembling. 

" miss, are you okay? "

In the girl's thought, the warmth is familiar also the voice, she turn her body to confirm if it is the girl that she's thinking and she's right. 

Hyejoo widen her eyes when she saw who is it, why does they always encounter? Hyejoo thought. 

" Heejin "

Hyejoo stand up and help Heejin. She noticed that there's a blood on Heejin's knees so she lead Heejin to the side walk to sit so she can get Heejin's skateboard in the middle of the road. She came back to Heejin and crouch and face her back to Heejin. 

" Get into my back I'll carry you home "

" what? No no no, I'm okay i promise "

" Heejin your knees are bleeding I'm not letting you walk "

Heejin didn't protest more and obey Hyejoo. The taller girl stand up like it's nothing, come to think of it, Hyejoo is carrying her backpack in front, she's carrying Heejin's skateboard in her right arm and her left arm is supporting Heejin's legs so she won't fall down. 

Heejin tells her the direction, she's lucky that Hyejoo found her because the sun is already setting. They fell into silence and Heejin decided to broke it. 

" thank you Hyejoo, it's the second time you saved my life "

" it's nothing, really, i just can't let you be "

They're now infront of Heejin's house, Hyejoo's eyes widen when she saw the house, it almost like a mansion. 

" are you some kind of rich kid? "

" uhh, you can say that "

Hyejoo refuse to let go of Heejin, she ring at the dorbell and a women that looks like Heejin's mother saw her. She immediately run towards the gate and open it. 

" Heejin, baby, what happened to you? "

" i accidentally fall from my skateboard "

" I don't want to be rude but, who are you "

" Uhh, Hi ma'am nice too meet you I'm Son Hyejoo, i just passed by and saw Heejin "

" Hyejoo! Mom she's my friend and she also saved me from an accident "

"what, hey why would you tell that to your mom?! "

" it's a big deal miss Son, you saved my life "

" we can discuss it inside kids i think Hyejoo already reached her limit of strength "

Heejin gasp but Hyejoo still refuse to let go of her. They enter the house and Mrs Jeon took Heejin's skateboard to help Hyejoo. The taller girl put the bunny on the couch, Heejin's mom called their maid and order it to go get the first aid kit. 

Hyejoo sigh and stretched her muscles, she caught Heejin's mom is looking at her with smile so she return the gesture. 

" umm, so I'll get going now, it's nice to meet you Mrs Jeon "

" actually Hyejoo why don't you stay for dinner? "

" uhh, i think- "

" please i insist, i want to thank you for bringing Heejin here and i think there is something that i need to know, right? "

" uh, okay ma'am I'll stay "

" Yey! Wait ouch! "

Heejin's lips tremble when the alcohol hit her wound, the maid is treating it but it's look like it won't help. She look at Hyejoo who is looking at Heejin, she smile.

" so you're staying, you can go upstairs in Heejin's room so you can treat her wound, i think that she likes that idea " 

" Mom that's a good idea! Cmon Hyejoo carry me again "

" alright "

Hyejoo carry Heejin again in her back and the first aid kit on her other hand.

Heejin's mom is on her way to kitchen until she heard some laugh.

" Heejin, omg stay still or were gonna fall again! "

" Hahaha you're funny Hyejoo "

She shakes her head and smile. It's been a while when she last hear Heejin laugh like that, it can't compare the laugh that she have when she's with her friends. Heejin's mom hope Hyejoo can bring back the old happy Heejin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jeon Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter :>
> 
> I read the first comment and i want to thank you for reading this :>
> 
> To all of my readers i want to thank you for reading this :>
> 
> I'm planning to do a Hyunrry oneshot next, stay tuned :>

Heejin feel her heart flutter but she doesn't know why. She can only feel this when she's around Hyunjin, now the question that's in her mind, why do she feel some things when she's around Hyejoo?

Hyejoo stop herself from smiling, Heejin's door have some stickers and her name is engraved on it. 

The taller girl put down Heejin but her hand that's holding the first aid kit hold Heejin's left arm to help her. 

When she open the door smell of roses hits her nose, maybe the detergent that they're using but she just shrug it off and lead Heejin to her bed. She order Heejin to sit down, of course the bunny immediately obeyed. Hyejoo start treating Heejin's wound and she knows that Heejin is biting her lip.

" stop biting your lip Heejin Unnie "

" wait, where the Unnie came from? "

" i just realized that you're probably in Hyunjin Unnie's age "

" uh yeah, were in the same age "

Hyejoo only hum and start to put some bandages on Heejin's knees, thankfully Hyejoo is not new to this, well sometimes she's the one that treating Hyunjin's wounds that she's getting in her game. 

She put all the things back to the box and set it aside. She look at her watch. 

' it's only 6:30 pm, should i call Hyunjin Unnie? ' Hyejoo asked to herself and she reached on her bag to get her cp. 

She sigh, she excused her self, she asked Heejin where the bathroom is and Heejin pointed it, she said thank you then proceed to the bathroom and dialed Hyunjin's number. It only took two rings before her roommate answer the call.

" Hyunjin Unnie "

" Oh Hyejoo-yah, where are you "

" On my friend's house "

Hyejoo decided that she'll not gonna mention where she is because she thinks that this is only for today. 

" Hmm... Okay, be careful on your way home, yeah? "

" as if they can beat me easily Unnie "

" you're so full of yourself Hyejoo, you're becoming like your sister "

" oh please don't compare me to that hag "

" you're such a bully, okay I'll go now i need to finish my assignments "

" okay Unnie, please don't forget to eat, not that i care "

" now you're a tsundere, hahaha, don't worry mom i ate already "

" Yah! Aishh goobye now "

" Hahaha, love you wolfie "

" Yeah, Yeah, same to you "

" Yah!!! Ru- "

" bye bye now Unnie " 

Hyejoo already cut the call before Hyunjin could respond, she really just like to bully all the people that is close to her, way of saying she love them? Maybe. 

She got out of the bathroom and go back to Heejin, she sit on the floor and observe the things that inside of Heejin's bedroom, it's not too big and not too small, just right. Pictures of Heejin with and without her love one's, book shelf, night stand, working table, closet and what caught Hyejoo's attention is the dreamcatcher that's located on the wall connected to the bed's headboard. It reminds her the dreamcatcher that's inside of Haseul's office, she onced asked her boss why there's a dreamcatcher there. Haseul replies with:

' this dreamcatcher was given to me by our grandmother, she says to me that it is the reason why she achieved her dreams and she hopes that i can too, and this dreamcatcher also the reason why i named this café butterfly and why do we have café now. 

I saw them in my dreams, a butterfly was leading me somewhere while i was holding our grandma's dreamcatcher, then it lead me to a place where i saw many people holding coffees, then the butterfly lands on my shoulder. 

That's where i start building our café, because of a vision '

' that's a long story Unnie '

' i know, but I'm glad that you now know the reason why i build this café '

She came back to her sense when Heejin's hand is waving infront of her face. 

" you're spacing out "

" yeah, sorry, were you saying something? "

" mom is calling us, and my dad is also there "

" wow, I'm meeting your family before Hyunjin "

Heejin blushed and pushed Hyejoo, she thought how will her crush will react when she meets her parents. 

" Cmon "

Hyejoo stand up and dusted herself well luckily she already changed into her casual clothes so that she won't face Heejin's parent in her uniform, that's too formal in Hyejoo's thought. 

She saw Heejin is limping so she walk beside Heejin and snaked her right arm in Heejin's waist. 

" is this okay? "

Heejin slightly blush and she put her left arm in the taller girl's shoulder. 

" yeah, it's okay, thank you "

Hyejoo helped her until they reached the dinning room. She saw Heejin's parents are already sitting and having a chat until they turn their heads towards the two girls. Heejin pulled Hyejoo to sit beside her, well the taller girl just obeyed. 

Hyejoo look at Heejin's parents, no wonder why Heejin looks are breathtaking, because her parents are beautiful and handsome. She smiled at them and they also smiled at her. 

They starter to eat then Heejin's father suddenly asked. 

" are you two dating? "

Hyejoo choke on her food, she begun to cough with her mouth closed and she regain herself and she immediately drink her water. All that she want is to disappear from where she is sitting.

On the other hand Heejin widen her eyes and her ears became red. She also drink her water to reduce the warmth of her face. 

When Hyejoo finally compose herself she took a deep breath and answered the question.

" no sir, i promise we're not "

" can you explain why are you carrying Heejin sweetie? "

" oh about tha- "

" Hyejoo let me be the one who will explain "

" but- "

" Hyejoo "

Heejin look at her and give a pointed look. Hyejoo only sigh and nod.

" okay so mom, dad please don't freak out when i tell you what really happened "

" okay sweetie we will just listen "

" okay so after i came home, i decided to go to the park with my skateboard. When i was on the park i suddenly saw Hansol and before he would laid an eye on me, i immediately rode my skateboard to get away. On the way home i accidentally lose my balance and fell in the middle of the road- "

" baby! No more skateboards for you "

" i know you'll say that dad, can you let me finish now please? "

" okay, sorry baby, you can continue now "

" thank you dad, i was saying i fell and i didn't know a car was coming on my way- "

" OMG, Baby are you alright- "

" mom? "

" right. Sorry, continue "

" thank you, then this girl * points at Hyejoo, who stopped eating because all of the attention is now on her * her name is Son Hyejoo, she pulled me to her for me to avoid being hit by the car, then she saw my knees so she commanded me to get into her back so she can carry me, before that she took my skateboard in the middle of the road then she start to carry me home and that's why she's here and she's the reason why I'm still alive "

" miss Son I'm so thankful that you saved my daughters life, she can be so clumsy sometimes "

" umm Sir you can just call me Hyejoo, I don't really need to be payed back for my kindness sir, and besides she's my friend "

" so I'm your friend now? "

" do you want me to take it back? "

Hyejoo tease her and Heejin gasp and latch herself into Hyejoo's arm which Hyejoo tried to wriggle her arm away from Heejin. 

" No, of course not! "

* growl *

Hyejoo blush in embarrassment and the Jeons laugh at her. She smiled as they continue to eat. 

They finish eating and Hyejoo insisted to help cleaning the table and Heejin need to drag Hyejoo away for her to let the maids do her job, the maids smiled at the two as they bicker, they do look so cute. 

Mrs. Jeon snatched Hyejoo away from Heejin before she could protest and Heejin's mom lead her to a shelf where Heejin's baby pictures are located. She awwed at them and also took photo of it for future purpose. She saw two other kids beside baby Heejin, Hyejoo presumes that those are her sisters. 

" Hyejoo i want to thank you for saving Heejin and at least bringing her old self back "

" what do you mean Ma'am? "

" please just call me aunty "

Heejin's mom smiled and only Hyejoo can do is nod. 

" as i was saying, Heejin mention her ex right? "

" who? "

" Hansol "

" Oh, that guy, what about him aunty? "

" he changed heejin, he made our baby do things that she shouldn't do, and one night, we saw Heejin crying, she said that Hansol broke up with her and saying that he only used her.   
Since then Heejin change, yes she stopped the things that Hansol taught her but our baby became distant, she barely smiles and laugh until she made new friends in your school.   
She came back but only half of Heejin we know but then, i heard how she laugh and act around you, I can feel that she's coming back and that's because of you "

" aunty, i think I'm not the real reason, you see- "

" Hyejoo, there you are! "

" don't act like you're gonna lose me, I'm just in your house, but well your house is big so i may really get lost "

" yah! Meanieee! "

Hyejoo look at her watch and it telks that it already 8 pm, she neex to go home before the curfew or else she will sleep outside. 

" I'll better get going aunty it's already 8 pm " 

" oh, let get the driver to get you home, and i don't take no for an answer " 

Mrs. Jeon walked away from them and talk to the driver, Heejin and Hyejoo go to the bunny's room to get the taller girl's things. 

They are already outside, Heejin's parents are waiting on the gate so they can bid goodbyes to Hyejoo. 

Heejin pulled on her shirt, she look at the pouting bunny , she's now wearing Hyejoo's hoodie. 

" can i come with you? "

" no, stay here Heejin "

" but i want to know where you guys live "

" I'm sure that Hyunjin will take you there someday "

" but- " 

" Unnie, you need to rest that so it won't hurt tomorrow when you take s bath "

Heejin pouts and just nod. Hyejoo sigh and ruffles Heejins hair and look at her in the eyes. 

" stop pouting, we'll gonna see each other tomorrow in the school or in the café, so don't worry, okay? "

" okay... "

" I'll go now, see you again Heejin "

As Hyejoo is about to leave the front door, she felt Heejin hug her from behind.

" thank you Hyejoo " 

Hyejoo heard Heejin mumbled in her back, she untangle herself and face Heejin. 

" no problem, now go inside, it's getting cold out here "

Heejin smiled and walk inside the house, Hyejoo proceed to walk to the gate where Heejin's parents are waiting for her. 

" thank you for saving our daughter again, Hyejoo "

" it really means a lot to us, thank you "

" it's nothing, really, i think the car is waiting outside, thank you too Mr and Mrs. Jeon, until next time "

She bowed at them and proceeded to go inside the car so she can go home now.

Heejin's parents wave at the car and get inside the house. 

Hyejoo wonder, why her? Maybe just a coincidence or maybe fate is playing with her again. She shook her head and look outside the car. 

' How did that Hansol changed you ' Hyejoo thought, another question that will mess her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny really want her to be jealous.

When Hyejoo enter in their apartment the first thing that she saw is a sprawled Hyunjin on their couch. 

' what the heck happened to this girl? ' she thought as she off the tv then clean all Hyunjin's mess. 

' should i carry her to her bed or not? ' she heasitates to carry the older girl but she did it anyways. She carry Hyunjin bridal style and Hyejoo kinda had a hard time when she was carrying the girl, Hyunjin is kinda heavy. 

When she put down the older girl, Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo with her making her top the older girl. 

" You're sleeping with me tonight "

Hyejoo widen her eyes and tried to pull away from Hyunjin thinking that she's only sleep talking until the older girl open her eyes and look at Hyejoo in the eyes. 

" Stop struggling and let's sleep "

Hyejoo just sigh and roll away from Hyunjin body she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

" So you're awake this whole time, huh? "

Hyunjin hum, she wrap her arms in Hyejoo's waist and snuggle in Hyejoo's warmth. 

" Yeah, as if you can do anything against it "

Hyejoo chuckle and wrap her arms in Hyunjin's neck and pull the older girl closer. 

" Yeah, yeah, I can't say no to you "

Hyunjin put her head in Hyejoo's chest, her breath starts to slow down as she hear Hyejoo's steady heart beat. 

" Good night Hye "

Hyejoo also closed her eyes. 

" Good night Hyun "

As the moon shone above the two girl drifted to sleep with the silent night. 

•••••••••

Hyejoo did her usual routine but not forgetting to ready some breakfast for Hyunjin then go to their school. 

As the time she reach the school ground she saw a familiar face sitting on the school entrance like it's waiting for someone. Then their eyes land on Hyejoo making it light up and those beautiful smile painted on her lips. 

" Hyejoo! "

She run towards her friend and jump in Hyejoo's arm making her step back but caught her friend. 

" Yerim, isn't it's to early for you to be here? "

Hyejoo asked and pulled away from Yerim, the sunshime just smile and took Hyejoo's hand and start to walk towards the building. 

" I know, but we didn't hang out yesterday "

Yerim face the taller girl with a pout making Hyejoo melt with her cuteness, she smiled and they stop from walking. 

" I'm sorry sunshine, let's hang out later before I go to the café "

Hyejoo said with her soft smile, it made Yerim blush and hug the taller girl. Hyejoo chuckled and pat softy Yerim's head.

They didn't know that there's a certain bunny watching them from her car, she felt a pang in her heart making her wonder what is this feeling, she sigh and get out of the car and proceed to go to her classroom. 

••••••••••••

Heejin is on her classroom resting her face to her fist, staring into space making Jiwoo and Jinsoul wonder what is she thinking. 

" Hey Heejin "

The girl snap from her thoughts when she heards Jiwoo's voice making her face them, she race both of her eye brows.

" Yeah? "

" You okay bunny? You seems bothered by something "

Jinsoul asked making Heejin sigh. Their professor is still not on the class making them do what ever they want to. 

" It's nothing "

Heejin said with a frown, she put her head down. Jiwoo noticed it, she put her hand on Heejin's shoulder making the bunny face her. Jiwoo saw a hint of sadness in Heejin's eyes making her scrunched her brows. 

" It's nothing but you're frowning, you can tell us everything right? "

Jiwoo asked, the bunny just nod making the couple sigh, Heejin's is really not herself today. 

" I heard that the varsity player asked you out "

Jinsoul teased, a tint of pink appeared on Heejin's cheeks. The couple saw this and chuckled. 

" So she did huh? So you guys had a date yesterday? "

Jinsoul teased again but the girl just shook her head making the two raised their eye brows. 

" She just take me to have coffee with her and- "

" That's a date bunny! "

Jiwoo excitedly said making Heejin and Jiwoo jumped because of the loudness of her voice. 

" It's not a date~ " 

Heejin whined, Jiwoo is about to say something until their next professor came in and took attendance. 

" We'll talk later "

Jiwoo whispered and took her notebook. Heejin tried to distract herself with thoughts of Hyunjin which is successfully distracted her from a certain wolf. 

••••••••••••••

Hyejoo is on her way to the football field to watch Hyunjin in her practice, apparently the cat like girl just asked her to watch them to play, the girl literally beg for her to watch, well the taller girl just agreed. 

She's busy reading something in her book until she bumped into someone making her book fall from her hand, she about to took her book from the ground when another hand beat her to it making her face the girl she bumped.

There's the girl with a blond hair, baby like features with heart lips who have tears stained her cheeks making her frown, Hyejoo reached her back pocket and extended her handkerchief to blond.

" Uhm, miss i think you need this "

The blond hesitately took the handkerchief but took it anyways and wiped her tears. She took her book from the blond's hand, she scratched her nape because she doesn't know how to comfort the girl, she didn't even know who is she. 

" Thank you "

A crunchy voice came out from the blond, she smiled and look around. 

" may I ask why are you crying? "

Hyejoo asked, the girl look hesitate and look around, she look at Hyejoo again. 

" Can we not talk here? "

The girl asked making her nod and lead them somewhere. 

" Cmon, I know a place where we can talk peacefully, by the way, what's your name? "

Hyejoo asked and faced fhe blond again, the girl smiled and answered. 

" You can call me Gowon "

Hyejoo smiled 

" I'm Hyejoo, now Cmon "

They proceeded to go to much peaceful place, they didn't know that someone is watching them from far again. 

" Why the heck do I always see her with somebody "

She asked herself with a frown but proceed to go to the football field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive with this au I just need to heal myself, thank you for being patient.
> 
> Be safe everyone no matter where you guys are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin's emotion get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while sorry for the long wait :D 
> 
> Do leave some comments I'll gladly read them and don't forget to leave some kudos :D
> 
> Follow me on twitter @loonais12not9

Hyejoo sat under a tree that is close to Yerim's classroom, she closed her eyes to rest for a while then Heejin's smilinh face came into her vision making her scrunch her eyebrows and shook her head. 

" Why do you keep getting into my mind? "

She sigh, she was unaware of her surroundings then suddenly a body crashed into her sitting form making her lay down and bump her head to the roots of the tree making her hiss. 

" Hyejoo!!! Your such a good puppy "

Yerim said not letting go of the girl beneath her, the taller girl groan and push their body up so they can properly stand. 

" Just because I waited for you doesn't mean I'm a puppy "

Hyejoo grumpily said but Yerim just giggled and happily cling into Hyejoo's arm. 

" Oh shush, you love me "

Yerim said making Hyejoo playfully roll her eyes but smile anyways. 

" Yeah, yeah, whatever you say "

Hyejoo chuckled and start to drag Yerim out of their school but the girl didn't complain about it. 

" Let's go to the arcade! "

Yerim said earning some stares from the students, Hyejoo drag her to the arcade immediately to avoid the stares. 

" Will you lower down your voice? "

Hyejoo said while dragging Yerim's body, the girl just giggled and greet everyone around them making Hyejoo leave no other choice. 

" You're starting to act like our senior Jiwoo "  
The taller girl said, she suddenly carry the bright girl in her left shoulder like a potato sack making Yerim scream. 

" Hyejoo! Put me down right now! "

Yerim said while she slaps Hyejoo's back making the taller girl hiss of pain. 

" Stop struggling, we need to go to the arcade to play, not to socialize to everyone you see "

Hyejoo groaned but thankfully the bright girl stop slapping Hyejoo's back which maybe have bruises right now because of the girl in her shoulder. 

•••••••••••••

Sadly Hyejoo need to go to the café so they need to leave the arcade which is a struggle because Yerim won't leave until Hyejoo don't get her the bat plushy in the claw machine. Hyejoo try to convince her that she will just buy a better one but Yerim gave her puppy eyes and Hyejoo can't say no to that. 

Hyejoo sigh and stretched her muscles while waiting for new costumers, she's incharge with the counter again because Haseul need to do some paperworks in her office. 

The bell chimes up making Hyejoo look at the familiar face and smile. 

" Hyunjin Unnie, what can I get you "

Hyunjin whipe her sweat and look at Hyejoo with her angry face making Hyejoo look at her with raised eyebrow. 

" You didn't attend my soccer practice "

Hyunjin huffed making Hyejoo chuckle. 

" I stumbled into some things, sorry "

She apologized but Hyunjin scoffed. 

" Yeah, some things. Is hanging around with new people is much important than I am? "

Hyejoo laughed making Hyunjin look at her with amused face. 

" Shut your jealous self Unnie, we can hang out next time "

Hyejoo said while crossing her arms, Hyunjin just sigh and copy Hyejoo's posture. 

" Fine, but you still owe me a hang out "

Hyejoo just nod, she smiled and took Hyunjin's order, then she remembered something. 

" Unnie are you free later? "

Hyejoo asked while waiting for Hyunjin order to be made. 

" Uh, yeah. Why? "

Hyejoo scratch her cheek and nervously chuckled, she doesn't know if what she will do is right, but in the back of her head says disagree with her plan. 

" Can you come to Heejin's house? She's actually inviting you to hang out "

Mentioning the bunny's name made Hyunjin's eyes sparkle making Hyejoo smile.

' maybe my plan isn't that bad '

She said into her head. 

" Did she really said that? "

Hyunjin asked making Hyejoo guilty for what she's doing but she dismissed her thoughts. 

" Of course, I was actually going to inform her that you agreed "

She said, Hyunjin jump happily making other costumers look at her, she felt the stares so she immediately stopped. 

She took her drink and pull Hyejoo's shirt and kissed her cheek making the taller girl's face red like a tomato. 

" Thank you again wolfie! "

Hyunjin happily skipped towards the exit to go to their apartment so she can get ready. 

Hyejoo fished out her cellphone in her pocket and quickly texted Heejin's number. 

Hyejoo:  
Hyunjin will come to your house. 

Heejin:  
What? But I thought you'll be the one that will come here. 

Hyejoo:  
I can't, I have to do some things.

Heejin:  
Hyejoo, you're being unfair right now. 

Hyejoo:  
Gtg, I need to get back to work. 

Heejin:  
Why are you avoiding me? 

Hyejoo:  
That was one time thing, stop persuading me. 

Hyejoo return her phone to her pocket when she heard the bell chimes up but she still can feel the vibrating of her phone in her pocket but she choose to ignore it. 

••••••••••••

Later that night, she ate dinner on her own and finish some of her assignments but her mind is full of memories of Heejin.

She shook her head, she took her notebook, she open a new clean page and start to write all the thoughts that she have. Not so long after she decided to arrange it and she look at the poem. 

" Why does the sun shines bright like your eyes?  
Why does you look more eye catching than a flower?  
Why does the feeling of home is in your arms?  
Why does you having you near make my heart beat faster? "

She didn't read the rest of it, she decided to close the notebook and hid it inside of her bag. 

She heard the front door open, a happy Hyunjin imerge from the door and go to Hyejoo's side. 

" Guess what happened? "

Hyejoo smiled 

" I don't know, you tell me "

" Heejin's parents agreed that I can court their daughter "

Hyejoo smiled and pat her head like a puppy who just did a good job but something inside of Hyejoo hurt when Hyunjin said that but she just dismissed it. 

" That's good! Now tell me what else happened "

She listen to every word Hyunjin said but in the back of her mind she's thinking why did she get hurt when she heard that, she's asking herself if she's holding back something and her head start to hurt because of thinking and listing in the same time. 

••••••••••••••

Hyejoo is walking peacefully towards her department then suddenly a hand forced her to the wall making her groan because of the impact. 

" Are you avoiding me Hyejoo? "

She widen her eyes and look at Heejin's eyes that now have fire.

" I don't know what you're talking about "

She removed Heejin's hand in her shoulder. 

" Then why did Hyunjin show up in my door yesterday and not you? "

Heejin snarled making Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows. 

" I already told you, I have something to do- "

" Bullshit! "

Hyejoo was taken aback of what just Heejin said. 

" Heejin, calm down "

Hyejoo calmly said, trying to calm the ranging bunny. 

" My parents are expecting you Hyejoo- "

" Can you stop?! "

Heejin was silenced immediately. 

" I'm trying to distance myself from you because I don't want Hyunjin to misunderstand thing! So please can you leave me alone?! " 

Hyejoo shouted, she immediately run away leaving the Heejin standing in the empty hall way. 

•••••••••••••

( Dismissal )

Hyejoo immediately run away when she saw Heejin around the corner, she doesn't care if she bumped into some students, she just want to clear her mind for a while. 

Heejin saw her but students start to gather around her asking for pictures or giving some gift making her lost sight of the sad wolf. She sighed, she just walked away and excused herself from the students that blocked her way.

" I just want to apologize "

She mumbled and walk to her car and drive home. 

Hyejoo threw another stone, trying to release her anger, all that she's thinking about right now is to go back to the time where she first met Heejin so she can avoid her. 

" You know, you're scaring the fish away, not because of the stone, because of your scary aura "

An unfamiliar voice greeted her ear making look back to the owner of the voice and she saw a brunette with bangs and fluffy cheeks. 

" I can sense your angry aura from the bridge "

They smile, Hyejoo didn't know what to say then something clicked in the stranger's head. 

" Oh, my apologies, I'm Wong Kahei, but you can call me Vivi, so stranger, let's talk about your problem "


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo finally letting Heejin in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating tommorow don't worry :)
> 
> Sorry I'm just busy reviewing for upcoming scholarship test soo wish me luck :D
> 
> Do leave some comments, what do you think will come next ;)

Hyejoo just look at the stranger for a brief moment then sigh, she usually doesn't tell about her feelings but right now, she can use some ears because of those bottled feelings. 

" Well, care to join me then? "

Hyejoo joked which made Vivi chuckled, she then sat beside the taller girl and sigh. 

" So, are you usually grumpy or what? "

Vivi asked which made Hyejoo laugh, the woman smiled and turn her attention towards the lake. 

" Not really, I'm just really confused... I don't really know what to do right now "

Hyejoo said, her mood changed when she begun to open up for Vivi.

" Hmm... You know, everything is really confusing first, specially when when people suddenly came into your lives "

Vivi took a side glance towards Hyejoo when she felt the girl look at her with a surprised face which made her smile. 

" How... Nevermind... "

Hyejoo hesitates to tell about what she's feeling right now and the certain bunny who caused it. 

" You know, you don't have to tell me everything, and besides I'm just here to listen "

Vivi said while offering a smile to Hyejoo whoch she gladly return. 

" Well, there's this certain girl who just came into my life and I'm trying to push her away because I'm not really used to people wanting my to stay on their lives... I'm just confused why she wants me to stay "

Hyejoo said, Vivi heard the confusion in her voice making her hum. 

" You said you're not used to people wanting you to stay in your life. It's not bad you know, I can feel the insecurities building up in your chest, you think that they will leave you eventually and will left a scar to take care of, but don't you want yo take a risk? Besides, if that girl is persistent then I don't see anything wrong letting her in. Just you know, give her a chance, stop isolating yourself because you should know that no matter how we push other people to get out of our lives, there are some people who will stay because they know you deserve it. "

Vivi explained which made Hyejoo silent for amoment and take all the woman's advice for her. 

" You sound like you really know me "

Hyejoo said while smiling, Vivi giggled and pat Hyejoo's shoulder. 

" I know we're strangers but don't worry I've been there many times before "

Vivi said, Hyejoo released a sigh. 

" Do you think she's worth it to be given a chance? "

Vivi immediately nod. 

" Well like I said, you need to stop isolating yourself, people will come into your life and they will leave you a lesson to learn even if they hurted you. It's up to you to decide, I'm just giving you advice "

Vivi said, while her attention is on the lake, admiring the running water, Hyejoo hummed and let every word sink in. 

" Yeah, maybe I'll think about it... Thank you again Vivi "

She smiled towards the woman which they gladly retun. 

" Glad to help... You know I didn't quite catch your name "

Vivi reminds Hyejoo which made the girl blish in embarrassment. 

" Oh right, forgive me. I'm Son Hyejoo by the way "

She said, Vivi hummed and she start to stand up which made Hyejoo stand up too. 

" Well, I think you should go home already "

Vivi said. 

" Are you already getting rid of me? "

Hyejoo joked which earning a punch from the woman but the both chuckled. 

" Well I'm usually here, I'm actually surprised to see you here also, don't worry the destiny will cross our paths again. "

Hyejoo chuckled and pat Vivi's shoulder. 

" Whatever you say nerd " 

Vivi gasped, she punched Hyejoo's arm. 

" I feel offended "

They both laughed, when they stop Hyejoo took her phone from her pocket and extend it towards Vivi. 

" Here, put your number in, just incase you also need my help "

Vivi gladly put her number in and give it back to Hyejoo. 

" Well it's time to go Hyejoo, I'll see you soon "

They exchanged goodbyes and finally parted ways. 

•••°

Hyejoo entered the café still what just Vivi said to her, she remembered the way she act towards Heejin making her guilty. 

" Maybe, Vivi's right... I should give her a chance "

Hyejoo mumbled, she sighed and go straight towards Haseul's office but not forgetting to greet KimLip, who's in the counter and Yeojin helping her. 

She knocked on Haseul's door, a faint ' come in ' was heard and she immediately open the door and what she saw shock her. 

Heejin is sitting in front of Haseul and it looks like they are disscussing something business related. 

" Hyejoo, just in time, we're actually disscussing about Ms. Jeon's offer "

Haseul said while wearing her signiture warm smile, on the other hand, Heejin is looking at you with some kind of hope in her eyes which the taller girl choose to ignore and just nod. 

" Oh, that's nice... Umm, I'll to the kitchen now-"

" Nope, you're be staying here for a while, i need to go to the restroom for a minute. I hope you won't mind "

Hyejoo was about to protest when Haseul gave her this pointing look making her shut up and nod. 

" Umm, no of course Ms. Jo "

Hyejoo nervously answered, it was enough answer for Haseul so she offer a smile to Heejin and closed the door. 

Hyejoo sighed, she decided to sit on the couch which is quite far from Heejin. 

Awkward silence was fell on their atmosphere, Hyejoo start to fidget on her fingers, looking away from the bunny, in the other hand, Heejin si looking at her hoping that she can caught Hyejoo's gaze. 

" Umm... So what did you offered Ms. Jo? "

Hyejoo decided to break the awkward silence, Heejin unconsciously smiled when she heard Hyejoo's voice again, she doesn't know but the younger's voice can make her calm immediately. 

" It's about the spot that was not used on our company, since I noticed that there are only few people here, I decided to talk to my parents to give that spot for this café "

Heejin said, but there's something she didn't mention. When Heejin told them about it, they we're hesitate first but then Heejin mentioned that Hyejoo's working there they immediately agreed and the bunny didn't know why. 

" Oh, that's nice of them "

Hyejoo smiled, she decided to look at Heejin, it surprised her that the girl is already looking at her with a smile on her face making her blush so she cleared her throat. 

" Oh... Btw... They want you to... You know have dinner in our house again, well if that of course-"

Hyejoo's chuckle made the bunny shut up with her ranting. 

" Don't worry Heejin, I'll come "

Hyejoo said, she smiled, it made Heejin calm down and return the smile. 

" Can we talk about what I did- "

" No need, I understand "

Hyejoo cut Heejin, the bunny didn't know but the she can feel that Hyejoo is finally letting her guard down, which for Heejin is such a relief. 

Heejin was about to open her mouth to say something but the door burst open and a girl with bangs and pig tails come into the room. 

" Wolfieee!!! "

The girl said, Hyejoo blush in embarrassment when she realized that Heejin is on the same room. Heejin tried to stop herself from laughing, and the kid immediately jump towards Hyejoo and snuggle herself towards the wolf. 

" Pfft "

Hyejoo throw a glare towards Heejin to shut her up, which made the girl immediately obliged. Haseul came into the room just to see her sister snuggled towards her friend/employee, Heejin stoping herself from laughing and Hyejoo's red face. She smiled and go back to her table to let her and Heejin discuss about the offer more and the two ther girls got out of the room to return to their stations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm really busy with my work but I promise I'll do my best to update don't worry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading again, enjoy

Hyejoo open the door of the café so she can finally go home, she bid goodbyes to Haseul, Yeojin and KimLip, but her peaceful walk was interrupted when someone start to drag her somewhere. She was about to scream help but then a familiar scent of roses and vanilla caught her nose and she immediately knew who is it. 

" Heejin! "

Hyejoo yelled, the bunny stop walking, she turn her head towards the taller girl, only to find an annoyed expression was painted on her face. 

" Uhh, sorry, I though you're gonna ditch me again "

Heejin said, the raven haired sigh and put her hands in her pocket. 

" You don't need to drag me, you know, I can walk on my own "

Hyejoo said, the older hung her head low, feeling guilty of her sudden action but Hyejoo pat her head which made the girl look at Hyejoo with surprised expression. 

" Now, now, stop frowning it doesn't suit you to be honest and let's get to your house immediately "

Hyejoo spoke again and this time she hold Heejin's wrist and start to drag her. Heejin on the other hand is blushing for unknown reason, she let the taller girl drag her but not like what she did before, Hyejoo's delicate hand wrapped around Heejin's wrist but the girl could still feel the warmth that Hyejoo body giving off. 

••••

Once the door was open they we're immediately greeted by Heejin's mother with a warm smile of course ghe taller girl return the kind gesture and Mrs. Jeon let them in. 

" Heejin, you guys go to your room for now, I'll prepare everything "

Heejin's mom said.

" Do you need help Mrs. Jeon? "

Hyejoo asked kindly making Heejin's mom smiled.

" No need and I would like to remind you that just call me aunty? "

Hyejoo was about to say a word again but Heejin start to drag her again. 

" We'll be upstairs mom "

Heejin said while dragging a whining Hyejoo. Mrs. Jeon smiled when she heard Heejin giggling on their way upstairs. 

" Heejin, stop dragging me, I know where your room is "

Mrs. Jeon heard Hyejoo complain before sound of shutting door was heard. 

Hyejoo felt nostalgic when she came into Heejin's room for the first time it made her smile immediately. 

" What are you smiling about? "

Heejin asked with a teasing smile painted on her lips, Hyejoo chuckled and sit on the floor near Heejin's bed. 

" I just remembered the first time I came here "

Heejin chuckled, she pulled Hyejoo from the floor which made the taller girl stumble towards the bed making her lay down.

" And that won't be the last time "

Hyejoo sat up, Heejin was about to give her a hug but she put her palm on Heejin's forehead to prevent her from coming. 

" Uh-uh, no hugging "

Hyejoo said, unconsciously her lips curved into smile which for Heejin is a rare sight. 

" Yah! Give me a hug "

Heejin whined, she stomped her feet like a child that didn't get what she wants making Hyejoo chuckle. 

" Stop whining like a baby "

Hyejoo said making the older huff, she took one of the books she have on her bag and start reading. Heejin took her hand and shake it took get the younger's attention, Hyejoo look at her with raised eyebrow.

" You're bit too clingy today "

" Shut up, you're avoiding me for this past days, what do you think should I act? "

" We just met "

" And? "

" What if I'm a murderer "

" Oh please, you saved me many times before "

" Still "

" We're attending the same school and besides you're Hyunjin's roommate "

When Hyejoo heard her roommate's name she remembered that the girl she's hanging out with is the one that Hyunjin's courting. It's not like she don't want to hang out with Hyunjin but something in her mind is telling that she should know her place. 

She cleared her throat and she took her hand from Heejin's hold softly. 

" Whatever "

Heejin is about to say something but a knock interrupted her making Hyejoo silently thank who ever is at the door. 

" Heejin? There's Hyunjin is here "

Hyejoo froze with that information, she didn't expect that roommate will be in the same roof, in the other hand, Heejin grinned, she doesn't know that Hyejoo is having an internal battle if she'll be leaving or not. Hyejoo snapped out of her thoughts when Heejin dragged her into the living room. 

There is Hyunjin sitting on the couch with a bouquet of roses in her hand, when she heard footsteps coming near her she immediately look up, she didn't expect that her friend is also there. 

" Hyejoo? "

Hyunjin asked, she stand up to pay respect to Heejin, the younger girl sent a shy wave making her chuckle, she didn't expect to see a shy wolf that's hiding behind a bunny. 

" Uh, Hyunjin Unnie, hi "

Hyejoo nervously smiled, she doesn't know what to do, because her friend is here and she doesn't want to be rude to the Jeon's when she decided to leave. 

" It's great that you decided to visit me today Hyunjin, you can join us for dinner "

Heejin excitedly said, she giggled and leave Hyejoo with her friend. 

Hyejoo awkwardly sat beside Hyunjin but the older just giggled and and snake her arm around Hyejoo's neck making them closer. 

" I didn't knew you and Heejin are close "

Hyunjin casually said but in Hyejoo's ears she hear it as a threat. 

" I- I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you "

Hyunjin just ruffles Hyejoo's hair, she look at the younger with amused eyes, she doesn't know that her roommate can be this shy. 

" You don't have to say sorry you know, it's actually great that you're here. I don't need to be nervous around them "

Hyejoo released a big smile and let herself relax. 

Heejin saw them being close together but she doesn't know why she felt a pang in her heart and fire starting in her chest. 

Jealousy. 

But for who?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with some unexpected faces

The night was peaceful well except Hyunjin, Hyejoo and Mr. Jeon. They are now watching football and let's just say the three of them have the same team to cheer.

" Pass it! "

" Don't let them score! "

" Come on you can do it! "

They are shouting loadly as if they are inside the arena, Heejin and Mrs. Jeon look the three with amused face, after eating they decide to waste their energy to watch a game. 

" WOOHOOOO!!!! "

Heejin almost fell from her seat when she heard the load cheer, Mrs. Jeon didn't like the load noise so she stand uo and snatch the tv controller from her husband and turn off the TV making the three of them mouth agape and look at the culprit in the same time. 

" Honey-"

Mr. Jeon was about to talk but she was interrupted by her wife with a glare. 

" Don't use the Honey card on me right now, you three are being too loud and it's almost midnight "

Mrs. Jeon scolded them and they just hung their head low like a puppy. 

" I'm sorry "

The three synchronize said making them look at each other and laugh, Heejin's mom just shake her head. Hyejoo look at her watch and stand up. 

" I think we should go home now Mrs. Jeon "

Hyejoo smiled making Hyunjin stand up also and bowed to Heejin's parents. 

" Another time again Mr. Jeon "

Hyunjin grinned making Mr. Jeon laugh along with Hyejoo. 

" Of course, we'll make sure that we will watch at broad daylight or we'll get scolded again "

Mr. Jeon said making them smile. The two took their bags and walk towards the door, Heejin was about to bid goodbye to Hyejoo but the wolf immediately walk towards the gate leaving Hyunjin and Heejin behind. 

" Well... I'll see you tomorrow, are you free tomorrow evening? "

Heejin turn her attention towards Hyunjin and nod. 

" Yeah, are you gonna take me out for a date? "

Hyunjin grinned and put her hands into her pocket.

" You read my mind, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm, just dress casual, good night beautiful "

Heejin blush because of the compliment and nod. Hyunjin walk away and enter the Jeon's car to escort them to their apartment. 

Heejin waited until the car was out of her sight, she entered her room with a frown in her face.

" Hyejoo didn't even bid goodbye, why is she being cold again "

She mumbled while sitting at her bed then she noticed something layed on the floor and she recognized it immediately. 

" This is the book Hyejoo is reading before Hyunjin appeared "

She said then start to flip pages, she read the title of the book and it made her surprised. 

" I didn't know she likes books, Inferno, huh? Interesting "

Heejin starts to read until she didn't realize that she fell asleep. 

••••••••••••••

Heejin was putting some of her make up when she heard a knock on her door. 

" Heejin? "

Heejin recognize that voice, immediately she took her purse and open the door with a smile on her face. Hyunjin jaw dropped when she saw Heejin, even though she's just in simple pink oversize sweater, jean skirt and a pair of Converse, her beauty is still radiating. 

Hyunjin was knock back to her sense when Heejin is waving infront of her, she cleared her throat and smile. 

" You look beautiful "

" Thank you "

They start to get out of Heejin's house but not forgetting about promising to Heejin's parents that they will return before 10.

" Woah! "

Heejin gasp when she saw a motorbike parked infront of them, Hyunjin took one of the helmet and walk towards Heejin. 

" I hope it doesn't bother you that we'll be using my motorbike "

Heejin shook her head, but then a delicate finger tilt her chin and a helmet then she didn't know that it was already wear, she was lost in dazed until Hyunjin pull her gently by her wrist. 

" Come on we still have a date to fulfill "

An audible giggled was heard from Heejin making Hyunjin smile, she wrap the bunny's arms around her torso, she made sure that heejin is comfortable before she drove away. 

••••••••••••

Heejin gasp when they stop near at the amusement park she immediately get down from the bike and removed her helmet, she look at Hyunjin with sparkling eyes making the girl adore her more. 

" So, are you ready? "

" Yes! "

~fast forward~

They are resting on one of the bench after riding almost all of the rides. Hyunjin came back with two bottles of ice tea and sit besides her. 

" Are you enjoying the date? "

Heejin turn towards Hyunjin and beamed. 

" Of course I am! "

Hyunjin chuckled and relaxed for a bit until she smelled something familiar so she immediately whipped her head towards her back and grab their wrist, it made Heejin surprised but the couple made her more surprised. 

" Hyejoo? Gowon? "

" Hye? "

Hyunjin and Heejin said at the same time making Hyejoo scratch her not so itchy nape and look at gowon as they face the other two. 

" What a coincidence Heekie "

Gowon greet her with a smile but Heejin doesn't understand, why does she feel that she need to snatch Hyejoo away from Gowon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about my absence, I really tried to be online and update I swear but I have msny things to do, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. T-T When this first quarter finished I'll be updating frequently, than you for bearing with me and dorry for short update. I love y'all so ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a progress 
> 
> I'll be mentioning dreamcatcher in this chapter, there will be much more interaction soon.

After a long time of staring Hyejoo cleared her throat and smiled at Hyunjin. 

" Unnie, aren't you guys in a date? "

Hyejoo awkwardly said, Gowon seems to notice her trembling hands, she immediately hold it making Heejin look at their intertwined fingers, Gowon didn't notice the look on Heejin's face, she's now focused to Hyunjin. 

" Uhh, yeah. We're just resting right now, how 'bout you? I didn't know you and Gowon are close "

Hyunjin send a teasing smile towards Hyejoo making the two younger blush. however Heejin seems not in the mood in the moment and start to enter their conversation. 

" Hmm, interesting, so are you guys also in date right now? "

Hyejoo widen her eyes and Gowon heard a sound of envy in her voice but she just shrugged it off. 

" uhh, no we're just hanging out "

Gowon blurted out. Hyejoo find the situation awkward and she start to look around and finally found an ice cream stand. 

" Hey Won, do you want an ice cream? "

Hyejoo asked the blond with a smile. 

" Let me treat you this time "

Gowon suggested, the raven haired girl was about to protest but the blond give her a look making her sigh in defeat. 

" Oh, let me buy an ice cream also "

Hyunjin said while grinning making Heejin smile from her cuteness.

" I'll just stay here, I'll just rest for a bit "

Hyunjin nod, Hyejoo was about to follow the two but Gowon look at her.

" You stay there with heekie "

Hyejoo pouted as the two walk away. She stand beside Heejin but then she felt a tug on the sleeve of her hoodie. She look at Heejin, the girl want her to sit.

" I know you're tough, but you can sit beside me you know "

There again, the teasing voice that Hyejoo heard last night, there are just two time that the raven haired, heard it but she can feel oddly ticklish feeling inside her.   
She sat beside the girl and start to fidget in her sleeves. 

" I never knew that you and Gowon are close already, you guys are spending time that fast, while when you're with me you can't even look directly into my eyes "

Heejin ranted, her voice become mush deeper than her usually smooth voice. It sent shivers down to Hyejoo's spine. 

" uh.. How can you say we're.. Fast? "

Hyejoo nervously said, she doesn't know that this side of Heejin can already had an effect on her. The girl darkly chuckled. 

" I think you didn't know, Gowon is my best friend "

' oh fu*k, okay, I forgot about that. Way to go self ' Hyejoo said to herself. 

Heejin noticed that Hyejoo seems like talking to herself and she unconsciously smiled.

" No need to beat yourself about that, I know you can also treat me outside some of these days "

Heejin's voice came back to normal but Hyejoo spoted a demanding tine in her voice. 

" Uhh, when I'm not busy "

" You and your excuses again Hyejoo "

Heejin's voice became deep again and irritation are laced with them. Hyejoo tried to reason herself when Hyunjin and Gowon came back and they seems in a good conversation. 

" You guys seems having a good time "

Hyunjin said while smiling when she saw Hyejoo and Heejin are talking while facing each other. 

' yeah, so much for a good time ' the taller girl said to herself silently. 

Heejin stand up and took Hyunjin's hand. 

" Let's get going already " 

Heejin said while looking into Hyunjin's eyes, the football player didn't have a heart to refuse even though she still want to stay and talk to the other two. 

" Of course, well, see you at home Hyejoo, it's nice speaking to you Gowon "

Hyunjin bid their goodbyes and start to walk away. Gowon hand Hyejoo the other ice cream that Hyejoo thankfully accepted. The blond sit besides her while eating her ice cream. 

" You and Heekie seems talking so seriously "

" Yeah, it's just about some stuff "

Gowon didn't push some more and decided to respect the younger's privacy. 

" Stop having a bad mood while eating an ice-cream, you're upseting it "

Gowon scolded her, she successfully cracked a chuckle from Hyejoo making her smile. 

" Should I say sorry to the ice-cream? "

" You should! Ice-creams are the mood boosters and you're scaring the boosters away "

Hyejoo finally laughed at Gowon's lame joke. The blond silently pat herself because of the accomplishment. 

" Shut up, and let's just finish this ice-creams "

" yeah, yeah, but you really should stop staying in a bad mood, you're infecting the people around you "

" Noted "

••••••••••••••••••••••

Yerim is on her way to Hyejoo's class when she spotted her Hyejoo having a conversation with their senior Lee Siyeon. She casually walk towards them, The two seems to have a strong sense because they immediately spotted Yerim.   
When Yerim look at Siyeon's eyes she can already feel it's piercing through her soul, who can blame her though, Siyeon do possess a fierce look. 

" Oh Yerim, there you are, give me some minutes we're just discussing about the poetry contest for our festival "

Yerim just nod and simply glancing to Siyeon. Hyejoo find her best friend's behavior odd, she look at Siyeon again. 

" Oh by the way, I think you already knew Senior Siyeon from the dreamcatcher band, senior, this is my friend Yerim "

The older extended her hand towards Yerim and the girl nervously accepted it. Siyeon's warm hand wrapped around hers making her less tense. 

" It's nice to meet you, Yerim " 

Siyeon's warm smile and slightly husky voice greeted her making her blush. She only can hear the senior's vocal when they are performing in a live band and talking to her in person for Yerim is unbelievable. 

Siyeon let go of her hand when she saw her other 6 band members coming to their location. The older bring her attention back to Hyejoo.

" For the last time, you should call me Unnie, and please don't forget my offer "

Hyejoo smile and greeted Siyeon's other band members and bid them a goodbye, while Yerim is still standing like a statue with her mouth hang open. Hyejoo saw this and she laughed. 

" Yerim, stop standing like a statue, did you gay malfunction because of Siyeon Unnie or because of them all? "

Hyejoo teased her, Yerim gasp and hardly slap her best friend in the arm making the taller girl winced in pain. 

" I was just starstruck! Stop blurting nonsense! "

Yerim's blush said other wise, Hyejoo chuckled and rub her swollen arm, it was a darn hard slap and luck is not on her side because she's wearing T-shirt.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, damn, that hurts a lot "

Hyejoo whined and keep rubbing her arm, she is sure thay it will leave a bruise. 

" I'm really sorry, but hey you already know how strong I am so you should stop teasing me "

Yerim proudly said, whike Hyejoo pouted. 

" Yerim that's mean "

" I'm really sorry, let's go to the canteen already so we can immediately go to the nurse office "

••••••••••••••••••

" What did Senior Siyeon offered to you? "

Yerim asked while their eating lunch on the cafeteria.

" She saw my name signed in the poetry contest and she said i was known for my masterpiece, which for me she's exaggerating. Anyways she asked me if I want to create one of my poem to a song, she offered it free, I was still hesitant because, my writings are not really good "

Hyejoo explains, Yerim's eyes twinkle while looking at her best friend. 

" It's a one time opportunity you know? You can finally use your writing and not stocking them in your notebooks "

Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows and think deeply. 

" I don't know Sunshine, I'm not used to it, and I was okay with them staying in my notebook "

Yerim hold her hand making the raven haired girl look at her. 

" It's not that I'm opposing your decision, it just that, those masterpiece should be heard by the world, if you only stay within your circle nothing will happen to you. Remember Hye, if you trust Siyeon Unnie then you can accept the offer, if you're not comfortable, I know they can understand that "

Hyejoo became silent for a moment then she finally squeeze her best friend's hand and nod. 

" Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow, and I'll finally tell her my decision "

Yerim smiled and let go Hyejoo's hand, the raven haired girl was about to tell her something when Hyejoo turned her head and they spotted Heejin walking towards them with her eyebrows are furrowed.   
Yerim thinks that Hyejoo really have a strong instincts because she can already feel if people are coming to her way. 

Heejin stop by Hyejoo's side and put an ice pack in her bruised arm, it made the taller girl flinched because of the sudden contact. 

" who slapped you? "

And there it is again, the deep voice of hers indicating she's mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again for grammatical errors, don't worry I'm working on that, i hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> HeeHye is one of my favorite ships next to HyeRim.
> 
> I'm actually working on my HyeRim au so pls support me. 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
